Hidan Jatuh Cinta
by Kiki Hatake
Summary: re-Publish. Mind to RnR?


"Hari ini,kita kedatangan anggota baru. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu kepada anggota lain." , Ucap Pein

"Baiklah"

Hidan Jatuh Cinta

Rated : T

Genre : Romance/Humor Garingg

Warning : Typo berkeliaran *mungkin* , dan teman-temannya.

A/N : Sebelumnya ini request dari temanku , Reza-chan . Dia gak punya akun tapi dia jadi silent reader . Dia udah ku beritahu kalo sekarang gak boleh pake OC sendiri. Makasih yah udah kasih tau Ryuku S.A.J . Dan fanfic ini merupakan ide dari Reza –chan sedangkan saya Cuma nge-publish n ngetik -_-.

Profile 'anggota baru' :

Umur : 16 Tahun

Tanggal Lahir : 28 Maret

Keahlian : Medical jutsu

Yuukkk lanjuttttttttttttt…

"Nama gue Sakura,lebih tepatnya Sakura Haruno. Gue berasal dari Konoha." ,Ucap sang Haruno

"Ayo anggota lama mengenalkan diri semua!" , Teriak Pein + Kuah

"Ha'I"

"Hai senpai, namaku Tobi anak baik, salam kenal " , Ucap Tobi sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"Salam kenal juga , Tobi" , Balas Sakura sambil menjabat tangan Tobi.

"Hei, nama gue Kakuzu, gue bendahara disini…sebelum jabat tangan 500 Ryo dulu…" ,Ucap Kakuzu yang bikin Akatsuki – Kakuzu sweatdrop.

"huftttt gak usah jabat tangan deh" , Tolak Sakura yang langsung bikin Kakuzu nangis darah *hah?!*.

"Hei ,nama gue Deidara,un.", Ucap Dei mantan banci kaleng *dibom* sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"Oh Deidara..", Balas Sakura sambil menjabat tangan Deidara.

"Hei, nama gue Sasori, salam kenal." , Ucap Sasori sambil mengulurkan tangannya

'kyaaaaa imuttt bangeettttttt.' Inner Sakura

"Salam kenal juga." Balas Sakura + menjabat tangan Sasori.

"Hei, namaku Kisame,salam kenal ." , Ucap Kisame + mengulurkan tangannya + Nyengir bikin bulu kuduk Sakura merinding

"KYAAAAAA HIUUUUU NGOOMONGGGG!." , Teriak Kiko sekenceng-kencengnya.

Dan Kisame pun PUNDUNG!.

"Hei, namaku…" ,Ucap Itachi tapi dipotong oleh Kiko

"Gue udah tau nama lo Itachi , kan ?" , Tanya Kiko

Dan sang Uchiha itu pun mengangguk.

"Hei, nama gue Zetsu, salam kenal." Ucap Zetsu

"KYAAAAA TANEMAN NGOMONGGGGG!." , Teriak Sakura pake TOA

Zetsu pun ikutan pundung bareng Kisame...

"Hei, nama gue Konan , Salam kenal. " , Ucap Konan sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"Kamu cantik deh,manis" , Puji Sakura

Konan tersipu malu. Si Pein langsung nyerocos kayak soang *?* *dirinnegan*.

"Yaiyalah siapa dulu, pacarnya!" Cerocos Pein yang bikin Akatsukikers – Pein,Konan muntah darah.

"Hei, nama gue Hi-.." Belum selesai Hidan ngemeng , Zetsu gak sengaja dorong Hidan . Dan …

AAAAAA!

BRUKKKK

CUPPP

Hidan pun jatoh dengan indahnya *?* di atas Sakura dan Sakura tertimpa Hidan dan tak sengaja mereka BERCIUMAN! (Readers : wah author ngeres nih . Author : *pundung*).

Kita lihat ekspresi para Akatsukikers – Hidan n anggota baru :

Konan : Nutupin bibir nya dan bersuara "HAH!?"

Pein : Ngiler

Kisame : Tetep aja pundung

Zetsu : Cengo

Kakuzu : Foto-foto in adegan entu…

Sasori : Mimisan

Deidara : Cengo + nutupin lubang di mata Tobi biar gak lihat

Tobi : Gak bisa lihat apa-apa

Itachi : Gak sengaja ngaktifin Sharingannya

Setelah beberapa detik, Hidan pun sadar dan segera bangkit.

"Maaf ya , aku gak sengaja." Ucap Hidan seraya mengangkat tubuhnya .

Hidan dkk merasakan aura gelap yang keluar dari Sakura, dan munculah 4 siku-siku di dahi Sakura dan tak lama kemudian…

SHANNAROO!

Hidan pun terpental kea rah kamar mandi dan membentur bak mandi dan kepalanya pun benjol seketika gara-gara pukulan mematikan Sakura tadi. Para Akatsukikers pun merinding disko melihat Hidan bonyok ditangan Sakura,anggota baru Akatsuki. Setelah kerusuhan tadi,Sakura pun di antar Konan,sahabatnya ke kamar barunya.

"Ini kamarmu,Sakura-chan." Ucap Konan

"Wah… Makasih ya Konan-chan udah nganterin gue kekamar gue." Ucap Sakura

"Iya sama-sama , udah aku tinggal dulu ya, daaaahhh." Teriak Konan seraya meninggalkan kamar Sakura.

Dan setelah menutup kamarnya,Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur yang…

"Aduhhh…. Ni kasur keras amat ya." Gerutu Sakura sambil mengusap punggungnya yang sakit (Author : yaiyalah orang bendaharanya pelit gitu *nunjuk2 Kakuzu* ).

Saat sedang tiduran di kasur keras,ia mulai teringat kejadiannya tadi bersama Hidan . Entah rasa suka,benci,marah campur aduk jadi gado-gado *author ngiler*.

Meanwhile in Hidan's room…

"Tuh anggota baru ganas banget padahal gue gak sengaja.." , Gerutu Hidan sambil megangin benjolnya yang gak sembuh-sembuh. Di benak nya mulai tumbuh benih padi *dikemplang*-ralat- tumbuh benih rasa suka terhadap anggota baru itu.

Paginya…

Kukuruyuk!

Semua mahkluk di gua tersebut masih molor bahkan ada yang ngompol lho! Si Tobi yang ngompol. Ckckckck

Di dapur muncul sesosok mahkluk astral *shinra tensei* maksud author Leader mesum aka Pein tengah membawa panci dan batu kecil. Untuk apa itu semua? Oooo ternyata 'tuk membangunkan para anak buahnya yang masih molor.

"siap…."

1

.

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

.

2 ½

.

.

.

.

.

3!

"PRANG PRANG PRANG PRANG PRANG , WOY BANGUN SEMUA DAH PAGEEEEE!" Teriak Pein + kuah nya.

Dan mereka yang dibanguni dengan tidak elitnya oleh Pein memasang wajah :

-Konan : Ngantuk face

-Tobi : Madara Face

-Deidara : Banci belekan Face *C-3*

-Sasori : Horror Face *di kugutsu*

-Hidan : Black-White Face

-Kakuzu : Blink-blink green Face

-Zetsu : Canibal Face

-Itachi : Granpa's Face *Susanoo*

-Kisame : Same Face (Same : Hiu)

-Sakura : Darkness Face

-skip time-

Menjelang sarapan pagi…

"Eh, makasih ya Saku, kalo sekarang jadi ada yang bantuin masak hehe." Ucap Konan

"Iya sama-sama Konan – chan. Tapi aku ingin sekali mengerjai para anggota lain dengan memberi cabe sebanyak-banyaknya. Gimana?" Tawar Sakura

Konan pun mengangguk. Di wajah mereka terpampang tampang EVIL FACE untuk mengerjai anggota Akatsuki lainnya.

-skip time-

ITADAKIMASU!

"Aku sama Konan pergi dulu ya, habiskan makanannya!." Teriak Sakura

"IYAA"

"Ayo Kiko ngumpet"

"Oke"

Mari kita tinggalkan sementara 2 iblis tersebut *dikeroyok Konan n Sakura*

"Ah kenyang…" Ucap Tobi

PREETTTTT

DUTTTTTTTT

DESHHHHHH

PRUUUUTTTT

"Eh gue duluan yang ke kamar mandi!"

"Gue"

"Gue"

"Tobi dulu"

Sedangkan di tempat lain sesosok 2 wanita sedang tertawa ria melihat tingkah anggota lain kebelet BAB haha . Mau tau isi makanan mereka?

Sup warna merah :

-Daging Sapi

-Cabai rawit 3 Kg

-Lada 1 dus

-Habanero 1 Kg

Gimana gak pedes coba , Readers mau?(Readers : *geleng-geleng*)

Sore hari…

Hidan tengah melamun di depan Gua bobrok ini, duduk di batu cadas *?*. Dan Hidan pun kaget karena ada sebuah tabokan dari Itachi , Kakek Awet Muda *amaterasu*.

"Ada apaan sih Hidan ngelamun?" Tanya Itachi

"Tapi lo jangan kasih tau siapa-siapa ya? Janji?" Balas Hidan

"iya"

"Entah kenapa ya ,chi gue itu selalu kebayang sama wajah nya si Sakura itu?" Ucap Hidan

"BWAHAHAHAHHAH" Itachi tertawa keras

"Kok malah ketawa sih lu,chi?" Tanya Hidan

"Itu artinya lo CINTA SAMA SAKURA!" Jawab Itachi

Hidan pun kaget…. Ampe jantungan ckckckck *lebay*

Ya,wanita yang rambutnya berwarna pink,dengan mata berwarna emerald ,membuatnya tampak manis.

"Udah ,dan tembak si Sakura." Rayu Itachi

"Gimana ya … gue mikir dulu lah"

"Jangan lama-lama mikir entar si Sakura dah disabet ma orang lain"

"Iye,Iye"

Hidan pun telah mendapat petuah dari ki Itachi *diamaterasu* -ralat- Itachi. Tinggal keputusan berada di tangan Hidan.

-Pagi Hari-

"Kami ada misi kalian jaga markas ya!"

"Iyaa"

Setelah Akatsuki pergi misi – Sakura n Hidan , hanya ada 2 manusia yang berada di gua bobrok tersebut. Si Sakura milih ke kamar , si Hidan nonton tv.

'Ini waktu yang tepat buat nembak Sakura' inner Hidan

Hidan pun pergi ke kamar Sakura yang tidak jauh dari Tv. Dan Hidan pun mengetuk pintu kamar sang pujaan hati Hidan –halah-.

"Ya sebentar" Teriak Kiko dari dalam

Krieettt

"Ada apa Dan?"

"Jalan-jalan yuk bosen"

Sakura pun berfikir kamar , jalan-jalan? Jalan – jalan aja deh bosen..

"Oke yukk"

-skip time-

"Kemana nih , Dan?" Tanya Sakura

"Ikut gue"

Hidan pun menyeret tangan Sakura dan samar-samar ada suara grasak grusuk owalah ternyata akatsuki – Hidan n Kiko ngumpet disitu.. ckckckck

"Tutup mata lo pake kain ini"

"Buat apaan,Dan?"

"Udah pake aja"

Dan mereka pun sampai di pepohonan bunga Sakura dan tetap diikuti anggota Akatsuki lainnya.

"Buka penutup mata lo"

Pelan-pelan Sakura membuka penutup matanya itu dan Sakura pun terkesima melihat pohon Sakura yang indah.

"Wah bagus banget "

Hidan langsung bertekuk lutut di depan Sakura sambil memegang salah satu tangannya Sakura. Dan…

"Sakura,setelah kejadian kemarin entah mengapa gue mempunyai rasa sama lo …dan gue pengen lo jadi pacar gue?!" Ucap Hidan

Sakura pun tercengang mendengar ucapan Hidan barusan. Mukanya memerah , malu merah seperti kepiting rebus *author ngiler part 2*

"G…g…gue …"

"Iya?"

"GUE JUGA SUKA SAMA LO, GUE PENGEN JADI PACARLO!"

Hidan kaget, anggota Akatsuki yang lainnya kaget ampe burung yang terbang pun jatoh. Hidan pun bangkit , mengusap pipi Kiko , lalu mereka saling bertatapan dan langsung aja si Hidan…

CUPP

Dengan sengaja Hidan nge-Kiss Sakura, Sakura pun terkejut. Mukanya memerah. Hidan menciumnya sangat lama dan anggota Akatsuki yang sedang mengintip pun memerah semua . Ohok ohok…

Hidan menyudahi ciumannya dengan Sakura yang langsung bikin Pein mewek dan langsung dijewer Konan. Hidan nyengir..

"Apa yang lo lakuin tadi?"

"Itu berarti kita resmi jadi sepasang kekasih"

Hidan pun memeluk Sakura dengan kasih sayang . Ditemani oleh kelopak bunga Sakura yang bertebaran menurut Author sungguh mesraaaaaa…..

Tidak sengaja si Dei bersiul kencang dan langsung dibekep sama danna nya. Meskipun samar-samar tapi telinga Sakura yang sensitive mendengar siulan tersebut dan Sakura melepas pelukannya dengan Hidan. Dan tak lama-lama , Sakura menarik (menyeret) Hidan dengan tidak elitnya.

"Kita mau kemana sih ?"

"Udah ikut aja"

"Yah,mereka pergi ya?" Gerutu Pein yang kupingnya sudah merah gara-gara di jewer Konan.

"Mereka pergi ya?"

"Iya"

Disekitar semak-semak yang merupakan tempat persembunyian Akatsuki – Hidan , Sakura ada Aura Horror dari Sakura dan muncul 4 siku-siku yang berada di tangannya dan wajahnya.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"

"Eh…Ss...sa...kkk...uuuurrrr...raaaa hehehe ada apa ya?" Gagap Pein . Dia sudah menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"Mengapa kalian mengintip kami?Hah!?"

"Eh…Ano…Kami…"

"SHANNAROO!"

JDUAKKK

PLAKKK

BOOMMM

GUBRAKKK

PLETAK

KRAAAAKKKK

MEONGGG

NGIANG-NGIANG

Dan nasib para Akatsukikers –Hidan,Sakura naas ditangan anggota baru,Sakura.

Pein : Nyampe di Kiri,ketemu sodaranya si Kisame,dah bonyok dikejar-kejar ama Hiu Betina

Konan : Nyampe di Konoha, menancap pada hidung patung Sandaime Hokage (scene ini terinspirasi dari Naruto SD episode 21)

Sasori : Nyampe di Suna , muka bonyok + di kejar –kejar fansgirl-nya Sasori di Suna

Deidara : Meledak dengan sendirinya *?*

Kisame : Nyampe di Kumo , malah di double lariat sama Raikage n Killer Bee

Itachi : Nyampe di Oto , di godain sama Orochimaru

Zetsu : Venusflytrapnya copot

Tobi : Topengnya pecah + luka-luka gara-gara efek Deidara meledak dengan sendirinya

Kakuzu : Tepar di tempat

"Ternyata ngeri juga ya kalo kena hajar sama lo."Ngeri Hidan

"Mau Coba?" Tanya Sakura dengan Evilsmirk-nya dan masih saja terbentuk 4 siku-siku

"Tida…AAAAAAAAA!"

Dan Hidan pun bonyok juga ditangan pun mental ke Iwa dan langsung kepalanya membentur Batu amat keras. Mari kita menundukan kepala sejenak merenungkan kesialan yang menimpa Akatsuki *dihajar*.

-The End-

**Gimana? Ceritanya seru kah? Lucu kah? Jika ingin mengomentari isi cerita fic ini, silahkan review dan akan saya sampaikan ke Reza-chan karena dia yang bikin cerita nya. Dan saya berterima kasih banget sama Ryuku S.A.J bahwa sekarang OC gak boleh buatan sendiri dan aku juga taunya pas baca guildness nya -" . Dan fic ini re-Publish jadi tokoh Kiko di ganti sama Sakura dan saya ngedit ini tanpa sepengetahuan yang punya ide loh! *gak nanya* . Review please**


End file.
